UNA DECLARACIÓN DE AMOR
by manzana9
Summary: Esta es una romántica continuación del capítulo 112 de la serie. Dedicado para todas aquellas Terrytanas que lloraron al ver ese último adiós.


**El Ú****ltimo Adiós**

_Cuando dos almas gemelas tienen la fortuna de encontrarse en algún instante del espacio y del tiempo, sus vidas deberían estar destinadas a permanecer unidas para siempre…_

Candy terminaba sus labores en la Clínica Feliz. Después de atender al último de los pacientes, salió a despedirlo con una sonrisa como era su costumbre. El modesto consultorio del Dr. Martin por fin estaba vacío. Cansada por el ajetreo de la jornada tomó una silla y se sentó un momento. Respiró profundamente y los sucesos de los días anteriores comenzaron a revolotear en su cabeza. Estaba intranquila por la noticia de la desaparición de Terruce Grandchester, el joven inglés que años atrás le había robado el corazón. No podía entender su inesperada decisión porque ella sabía todo lo que el teatro significaba para él. Por otro lado, la trampa de su primo, quien con engaños la había llevado a una villa para tener una supuesta entrevista con el actor, solo sirvió para mostrarle el profundo sentimiento que todavía albergaba por Terry.

¿Qué había pretendido al aceptar esa invitación? ¿Pedirle a Terry que regresara con ella? ¿Darle ánimos para continuar luchando? ¿Recordar el pasado? ¿Confirmar que él la seguía queriendo? Lo único cierto era que no lo había olvidado a pesar del tiempo y de la distancia. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo si su recuerdo seguía intacto, vivo y fijo en su corazón? Aquella sonrisa franca, la intensa mirada y la fuerza de su voz iluminaban la vida de la joven aunque solo fuera como un recuerdo. Recordó ese invierno meses atrás cuando todo parecía perfecto en la ciudad de Nueva York. Estaba llena de esperanzas, llena de sueños e ilusiones los cuales quería vivir a su lado. Sin embargo, unas horas después de su encuentro tomaron la decisión de separarse y de sacrificar el gran amor que se tenían por el bienestar de una tercera persona. Fue algo repentino y doloroso. Fue algo cruel. Y sin platicarlo, sin discutirlo, se dijeron adiós; un último adiós que les costaría su felicidad.

¡Cuántas veces en la soledad de su habitación sintió que el corazón le estallaba por dentro! ¡Cuántas lágrimas derramó de impotencia y de frustración! Su vida nunca volvería a ser la misma porque había conocido a su alma gemela, al amor de su vida y lo había dejado ir sin luchar. Ahora todo parecía perdido y solo quedaban los recuerdos…

Terry – meditó en silencio en la pequeña habitación – caí en la trampa de Neil por ingenua. Perdí toda mi frialdad con solo escuchar tu nombre. Fui a buscarte sin pensar en nada más, solo quería estar contigo, necesitaba verte. Cuando iba en el auto tuve la esperanza de que tu corazón seguía conmigo, de que no me habías olvidado. Te quiero...

La chica se puso de pie, tomó su bolsa y salió de la clínica a caminar un rato. Necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos. La luz arrebolada del poniente anunciaba el final del día. El atardecer era espléndido y un millar de pajarillos cantaba en los árboles. Volteó hacia ellos y sonriendo decidió ir al parque a disfrutar de las últimas caricias del sol en las cristalinas aguas del lago. Como era su costumbre, al llegar trepó a uno de los árboles para sentarse en una rama y contemplar desde las alturas el paisaje que la naturaleza le regalaba en esos momentos. Miró al horizonte y al recordar los ocasos de Escocia, una sensación de tristeza la inundó momentáneamente provocando que una lágrima recorriera su semblante.

Terry – comenzó a murmurar mientras una brisa ligera le agitaba el cabello - ¿por qué las cosas sucedieron así? Nos queríamos. Estábamos luchando juntos para alcanzar nuestros sueños y aunque el tiempo ha transcurrido, todavía no comprendo que pasó, ¿qué hicimos mal? ¿por qué tuvimos que separarnos? – entonces sintió un nudo en la garganta y la imperiosa necesidad de gritar el nombre del chico que amaba - ¡Teeerryyyyyyyyyy!

El eco de su voz corrió de prisa entre la arboleda y ella se quedó callada, llorando en silencio, tratando de encontrar un poco de consuelo bajo el gentil abrazo del árbol que la cobijaba. Perdió la vista en el horizonte y la figura del actor se fue dibujando en sus pensamientos. Aquel joven rebelde e impertinente, aquel que ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos frente a los demás la había elegido como amiga y confidente, como su novia. Dejó que ella rompiera sus barreras y develara sus más íntimos secretos y pasiones, sus miedos y alegrías. Ella lo había descubierto como un ser noble y sencillo, ávido de amor y comprensión, enemigo de la injusticia, caritativo, pero sarcástico e impetuoso. Ella lo amaba tan intensamente como el primer día, con todas sus virtudes e imperfecciones, y lo necesitaba tanto como en el último.

Recargó la cabeza en el tronco y cerró los ojos. Se sumergió en los sonidos del atardecer y una gran paz la invadió. Al poco rato percibió una melodía familiar que captó su atención. Por un instante creyó que esas notas eran parte de su sueño pero al abrir los ojos el dulce sonido continuó. Desesperada buscó desde lo alto el origen de esa música que había escuchado por primera vez en los jardines del colegio en Londres. Sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón, colocó sus manos en el pecho y lentamente giró su cuerpo hacia la espesura del bosque.

Envuelto en la dorada luz del crepúsculo estaba Terry, sentado sobre la rama de un árbol a poca distancia de donde ella se encontraba. Sus piernas estaban estiradas y la espalda la tenía recargada en el tronco. Con los ojos cerrados, su boca soplaba suavemente la armónica que ella le había regalado en el colegio.

Candy quedó petrificada al verlo pero su corazón latía a toda velocidad. La canción terminó y él giró con lentitud hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. Si hubieran tenido alas se hubieran fundido de inmediato en un eterno abrazo. Lentamente se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a bajar de los árboles. Ella se quedó quieta sobre la hierba, expectante, y él se fue acercando poco a poco sin dejar de mirarla. El joven actor lucía más alto y delgado que la última vez que estuvieron juntos y a pesar de que en sus ojos se distinguía la huella inequívoca del sufrimiento estaba. Cuando unos cuantos pasos los separaban ella corrió a sus brazos bañada en lágrimas.

¡Terry! ¡Terry! - gritó sin poder contener el llanto - ¡Tu corazón no me ha olvidado! ¡Tu corazón está conmigo!

¡Candy! ¡Mi pequeña Pecosa! – exclamó mientras la estrechaba con todas sus fuerzas – ¡no sabes cuánto soñé con este momento! ¡Tenía tantos deseos de verte!

¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! – sollozó en su pecho – ¡pensé que algo malo te había pasado!

Perdóname por favor – comenzó a llorar en su hombro sin poder contener sus emociones por más tiempo - yo no quería preocuparte pero, ¡ya no podía soportarlo! Cada día era un tormento. ¡Huí de todo como un cobarde!

Terry – la chica levantó el rostro para reflejarse en la profundidad de esos ojos azules que tanto amaba y le dijo con dulzura – tú no eres un cobarde.

El actor se sintió desnudo frente a esa mirada. Solo esa criatura de cabello rizado era capaz de abrir la coraza de su alma y de llegar hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. Solo a ella le podía confesar sus sufrimientos y toda la pena que le embargaba.

¡Candy! – exclamó en un solo lamento cayendo de rodillas a sus pies - ¡lo soy! Soy un cobarde, que no merece tus lágrimas, ni el amor que alguna vez me tuviste… – y estalló en un llanto inconsolable abrazado a las piernas de la chica.

Al verlo en ese estado, tan vulnerable, tan perdido, Candy sintió un gran dolor pero al mismo tiempo un amor muy intenso. Terry había padecido mucho abandono en su vida. A ella le constaban sus sufrimientos por estar lejos de su madre y por la indiferencia de su padre. Entendió que el día que se dieron el último adiós su alma se resquebrajó y al paso del tiempo terminó por romperse por completo. Con sus delicadas manos le acarició la cabeza y levantó el rostro del actor. Limpió cada una de sus lágrimas y tiernamente le dijo - mi mocoso atrevido – mientras entrelazaba los dedos en su cabello - mis sentimientos por ti siguen intactos, no me importa lo que hayas hecho Terry, solo me importa saber que estás bien.

¡Yo abandoné a Susana! ¡Caí en el alcohol! - continuó llorando - ¡Dejé el teatro Candy! ¡Olvidé mis sueños! ¡Ni siquiera merezco que estés aquí conmigo!

Cálmate por favor – le dijo dulcemente limpiando de nuevo sus lágrimas - tal vez tu dolor es más grande que el mío y por eso estás así – lo tomó por ambas manos e hizo que se pusiera de pie.

¿Cómo eres tan buena? – preguntó el inglés - a pesar de mis faltas todavía me justificas – y diciendo esto besó su frente. Ella tembló ligeramente cuando sintió la suavidad de esos labios en su piel y el aroma de Terry que la envolvía por completo. Él se percató de la tormenta de sentimientos que había provocado en la chica. Al cruzar sus miradas le reveló toda la pasión contenida que estaba a punto de estallar dentro de él. La estrechó por la cintura y susurró suavemente - cada día era una tortura cuando pensaba que nunca más volveríamos a estar asi…

Terry…

La joven sabía perfectamente lo que significaban esa mirada y ese gesto. No podía ni quería impedir lo que su cuerpo le exigía a gritos por lo que no reaccionaría como la última vez. Entrelazó las manos alrededor del varonil cuello y él entendió que en esta ocasión todo sería distinto. Lentamente se inclinó hacia ella y cerrando los ojos la besó entregándose en cuerpo y alma, como implorando desesperadamente su amor al mismo tiempo que gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Candy lloraba y dejó que el actor la besara hasta saciarse, ofreciéndole sus labios sin condiciones y correspondiendo de igual manera a tan esperada caricia. Sus cuerpos temblaban, sus caras ardían y sus almas volvían a unirse en una sola melodía de amor. Él apartó un momento su boca de los labios de la chica y tomándola por los hombros la miró con ojos suplicantes - Candy - dijo el actor – no te vayas de mi lado esta noche, no como aquella vez.

Ella tomó el rostro del joven entre sus manos y le entregó con la mirada el deseo más grande de su corazón - Terry – susurró la chica - no me dejes ir…

Él se quedó quieto al escuchar sus palabras, no esperaba esa respuesta y meditó por un momento el mensaje implícito en esa frase. Aquella noche nevada, a pesar del inmenso amor que sentía por ella, su inseguridad e inmadurez le ocultaron la verdad. No tuvo el valor de enfrentar cara a cara la situación, se dejó vencer antes de iniciar la lucha y la dejó ir. Para que el amor sea fecundo no basta el sentimiento, ni las lágrimas ni los buenos deseos. El amor se alimenta con acciones, es transparente y sobre todo, es recíproco. No bastaba con que ambos desearan estar juntos, también tenían que luchar para lograrlo. La miró fijamente y con un leve movimiento de cabeza asintió. Besó su frente y se abrazaron en silencio hasta que la oscuridad de la noche los cubrió por completo.

Candy - dijo el actor – todavía hay muchas cosas que necesitamos hablar, vamos a cenar ¿quieres?

Si Terry – sonrió la chica - pero vamos primero a mi departamento. Tal vez Albert ya esté ahí.

Sin soltarse de las manos, caminaron por la vereda del parque que daba a la avenida principal. Llegaron al departamento y al entrar se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie. Candy gritó el nombre de su amigo sin obtener respuesta. Tomó una hoja de papel y le dejó un mensaje en donde le indicaba que estaba con Terry y que cenaría con él. Salieron y se dirigieron hacía un pequeño restaurante de la ciudad. El lugar era acogedor, íntimo, las mesas eran pequeñas y solo algunas parejas de enamorados se encontraban ahí. Al entrar, ella lanzó una sutil exclamación y él se limitó a sonreír complacido. Se sentaron en un rincón apartado, con poca luz. Se acercó un mesero, encendió el diminuto farol de la mesa y les tomó la orden. Cuando se quedaron solos la tenue luz de la vela les permitió descubrir la inmensa felicidad que irradiaban. No dejaban de mirarse y de regalarse caricias con sus manos. A los pocos minutos regresó el mesero con los platillos y comenzaron a cenar.

¿Te gusta el lugar Candy? – preguntó el actor cuando estaban por terminar la cena.

Es muy romántico Terry – respondió con una gran sonrisa - ¿Cómo diste con él?

Lo encontré un día que vagaba por la ciudad.

¿Desde cuando estás aquí?

Llegué hace varios días

¿Cómo me encontraste?

Yo... – Terry dudó un momento para responder, pero decidió contarle toda la verdad - yo no te encontré Candy, Albert me encontró.

¿Albert? – preguntó incrédula.

Si Albert, pero… - titubeó por un momento - me avergüenza mucho contarte como sucedieron las cosas.

No pienso juzgarte Terry.

Está bien, te contaré lo que pasó – armándose de valor comenzó a hablar aunque sabía que con su confesión se arriesgaba a perderla para siempre - yo estaba solo en un bar, llevaba varias horas tomando y el cantinero ya no quería servirme más alcohol. Recordé la noche en que nos separamos y comencé a recitar los versos de amor de Romeo a su amada Julieta. Un sujeto me escuchó y preguntó si yo era Terry. Lo negué y le pedí que me dejara en paz. Él insistió y me dijo que era Albert.

¿Cómo supo que eras tú? ¡Él tiene amnesia! - exclamó la chica.

No lo sé Candy – respondió el actor - pero él me reconoció de inmediato y habló sobre Londres y recordó nuestra amistad.

¿Habrá recuperado la memoria?

Es posible porque me habló con mucha familiaridad, aunque al principio yo no lo reconocí y traté de pegarle – explicó el joven - pero en ese estado ni siquiera lo toqué y lo único que hice fue el ridículo. Me tomó por la ropa y me propinó un par de golpes que me tiraron al suelo. Como perdí el conocimiento me lanzó una cubeta de agua para que reaccionara. Me sacó de la cantina y me llevó al parque donde nos encontramos hace un rato. Le conté de mi vida y de lo desesperado que estaba. Le dije que yo era un cobarde y que para mí ya todo estaba perdido. Se enfureció y trató de hacerme entrar en razón. Después me llevó a verte desde lo alto de la colina que queda frente a la clínica donde trabajas. Él me explicó lo valiente que habías sido todo este tiempo y de cómo salías adelante a pesar de los obstáculos.

Albert no me dijo nada – indicó la chica sin poder entender lo que estaba pasando – no me contó sobre ti ni de su encuentro y no entiendo cómo te reconoció.

Tal vez no te lo contó porque le dije que no iría a buscarte y no quiso que te alteraras – indicó el joven - yo regresé al hotel con la idea de irme a Nueva York pero no pude. Ayer regresé a la clínica y te seguí al departamento y hoy te seguí al parque.

¿Y por qué no fuiste a verme cuando estabas en la colina? – preguntó molesta.

Yo estaba sucio y borracho – explicó el inglés - no quería que me vieras así. Preferí encerrarme en mi habitación para meditar sobre el rumbo que quería que tomara mi vida. Después me di cuenta que lo único que quería era volver a estar contigo.

¿Por qué cambiaste de planes?

Antes de que ocurriera el accidente – explicó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos - yo había tomado una decisión muy importante, tal vez la más importante hasta ese momento; quería pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado y quería pedirte que te casaras conmigo

¡Terry! – exclamó la enfermera visiblemente emocionada.

Toma – sacó de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo y se la puso en las manos. Ella la abrió y un hermoso anillo de oro con un diamante engarzado apareció ante sus ojos.

Es bellísimo - dijo suspirando.

Tú lo opacas con tu belleza Candy – dijo acariciando el rostro de la joven - lo tengo guardado para ti desde entonces, te lo íba a dar después del estreno, pero no lo hice y fui un tonto por no haberme dado cuenta de todo lo que estaba perdiendo. Me dejé manipular agobiado por la culpa que sentía en esos momentos y traicioné mis planes y te traicioné a ti.

Pero Susana estaba desesperada y podía haber cometido una locura – comentó la chica - ¿Qué otra opción teníamos en ese momento?

Si, lo sé – respondió resignado - eso fue lo que me impidió salir corriendo a buscarte, pero no es una justificación. Varias semanas después, cuando pude pensar las cosas claramente me di cuenta del gran error que había cometido al haberte ocultado la verdad. Supe que por más que lo intentara sería incapaz de hacerla feliz porque yo era un ser totalmente desgraciado cuya mayor culpa había sido traicionarse a si mismo.

¿Pero por qué huiste?

No pude soportar las consecuencias de mi decisión Candy – respondió el joven - y empecé a caer en un abismo sin fondo. Susana lo sabía y no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Así pasaron todos estos meses y yo caía cada vez más. No quería saber de nadie y no me importaba nada. Yo solo deseaba acabar con mi vida. Un día, ella habló conmigo, estaba desesperada y me pidió que me marchara de su lado para siempre. Me hizo saber que se sentía culpable y que los remordimientos no la dejaban en paz. Prefería verme lejos pero vivo y no a su lado hecho un guiñapo. Yo me sentí más culpable porque no había podido cumplir con la promesa que te había hecho de ser feliz. Estaba tan deprimido y amargado que un día dejé todo y me fui de Nueva York.

¿Adónde fuiste?

Estuve de pueblo en pueblo emborrachándome y dando lástima hasta que llegué aquí y fue cuando Albert me encontró –explicó el actor visiblemente avergonzado - ahora ya sabes todo sobre mi Candy, ya sabes lo poco que valgo y hasta donde caí. Si quieres marcharte y no volverme a ver nunca más lo entenderé, pero necesitaba que me escucharas y que supieras toda la verdad. Tal vez de esta manera puedas olvidarme y rehacer tu vida con alguien que sea digno de ti – al terminar la última frase sintió que el alma se le desgarraba por dentro.

Candy se quedó en silencio, la confesión de Terry la había conmovido y se dio cuenta que él estaba arrepentido de sus acciones pero antes de tomar una decisión necesitaba saber algo más.

¿Y ahora que harás Terry?

Seguir adelante Candy, empezar de nuevo mi carrera actoral, brindarle a Susana mi apoyo económico y mi amistad, dejar de compadecerme y luchar día a día como lo haces tú. Desde que te conocí has sido mi inspiración pero ahora – una diminuta lágrima vovió a rodar por su rostro - cada vez que sienta que no puedo más te veré en mis pensamientos desde lo alto de la colina y recordaré tu bella sonrisa atendiendo a los pacientes de la Clínica Feliz. Aunque estemos lejos y no nos volvamos a ver siempre serás el motivo y la razón de mi vida. Un día Candy seré el hombre digno que tú te mereces y entonces, si sigues libre y si tú así lo quieres te amaré no solo a la distancia sino frente a frente como lo estoy haciendo ahora… - el brillo azul de sus ojos se hizo aun más intenso mostrando una mirada de infinito amor.

La rubia enfermera no pudo contener las lágrimas. Amaba a ese hombre, con todas sus debilidades y errores, con todas sus virtudes y aciertos, y siempre había sido así. Ella conocía sus secretos y sus pasiones y los más genuinos sentimientos de su corazón, y también sabía sin la menor duda lo que sentía por él. Después de un minuto en silencio habló con su corazón.

Terry, no voy a marcharme.

¿Qué dices?

No quiero separarme de ti ni ahora ni nunca.

¿Estás segura? – Terry la tomó de las manos sintiendo que su alma desbordaba de alegría al escucharla hablar.

Has venido a buscarme – dijo emocionada - y de nuevo me has entregado tu corazón. Yo también he cometido errores por eso no tengo nada que perdonarte. Debimos de haber hablado aquel día y yo solo huí del problema, me alejé de ti sin siquiera escucharte. Te dejé solo, cuando más me necesitabas y te pedí algo que ni siquiera yo he podido hacer. Ambos nos sacrificamos por el bienestar de Susana sin pensar en el gran sufrimiento que le causaríamos a la persona que más amábamos.

Candy…

Yo te necesito Terry y debo confesarte así como lo acabas de hacer tú que nunca volví a ser feliz desde que nos separamos. Ya no quiero estar lejos de ti, nunca más…

Él no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Ella le volvía a dar las llaves de su vida, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

"_!Oh noche feli__z!_ – exclamó sin poder contener su emoción - _como es de noche, me temo que todo esto sea un sueño, harto agradable para ser real"_. (*)

No es un sueño – sonrió la chica - aquí estoy a tu lado Terry.

"_Me llama mi amada por mi nombre. __¡Cuán deliciosa música traen de noche a los oídos que esperan, los argentinos sones de la voz de los amantes!" (*) _(*W. Shakespeare)

¡Qué hermosas palabras!

Son para ti, mi amada doncella.

Candy lo miró embelesada y él supo que por fin el momento que había soñado por tanto tiempo se iba a convertir en realidad. Se levantó de su asiento visiblemente nervioso y emocionado e hincó su rodilla frente a ella. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y levantó la vista para reflejarse en su mirada. Ella sintió que su corazón se desbocaba y lágrimas de emoción corrieron por sus mejillas.

Candy – habló con voz profunda – aprendí una dolorosa lección cuando nos separamos; la felicidad es efímera y cuando crees que está a tu alcance se puede escapar de entre las manos como agua que corre sin detenerse. Hoy la felicidad vuelve a posarse sobre mí y no la voy a dejar escapar. Descubrí que solo vivo cuando estoy a tu lado. Quiero despertar cada mañana y reflejarme en el verde de tus ojos, llenarme de tu aroma y que tu sonrisa me dé la bienvenida todos los días; me declaro esclavo de tu amor, súbdito de tus encantos, amante amoroso de tus virtudes. Soy un pobre hombre que solo tiene su vida para ofrecerte, pero ésta te la entrego completa para que dispongas de ella como gustes. Quiero ser algo más que un dulce recuerdo en tu existir, quiero ser tu cobijo y tu protección, tu confidente y tu amigo, y si quieres tu amante esposo para toda la vida – y así, arrodillado a sus pies, tomó el anillo y lo colocó suavemente en la mano de la mujer que tanto amaba.

La chica, temblando de emoción, lo tomó de las manos y en un susurro le respondió – si quiero Terry – mientras él se levantaba y la envolvía entre sus brazos al tiempo que ella le regalaba su boca.

¡Con cuanto deseo unieron sus labios esos jóvenes amantes! ¡Qué deleite derramaban sus caricias! ¡Qué extasiadas se encontraban sus miradas!

Fue el momento más hermoso que habían vivido hasta ese día, una declaración llena de amor que los llenaba de esperanza y les anunciaba un hermoso cielo azul después de la tormenta. Pronto él se dió cuenta que las caricias estaban saliendo de control, y se detuvo por respeto a su novia.

Candy – le dijo posando su frente en la de ella - vámonos de aquí, no quiero dar un espectáculo gratis a todos los comensales.

Es cierto ¡qué vergüenza! – exclamó la chica sonrojándose al tiempo que tomaba su bolsa.

Terry dejó un billete en la mesa y salieron del restaurante. De inmediato se abrazaron y comenzaron a reír felices por toda la euforia que sentían en sus corazones. Caminaron un rato por las calles aprovechando cada momento solitario de la noche para besarse hasta que llegaron al departamento de Candy. Entraron y vieron que estaban solos.

Quiero que vengas conmigo a Nueva York – dijo de pronto el inglés cuando cerró la puerta.

¡A Nueva York! – gritó entusiasmada y feliz

Si Candy – sonrió el joven complacido - no me iré de aquí sino es contigo. Te esperaré el tiempo que necesites para despedirte de tus amistades.

¿Pero dónde vamos a vivir?

Rentaremos un departamento pequeño mientras logro juntar dinero para ofrecerte algo digno de ti – indicó el actor tomándola de las manos - hablaré con Robert y retomaré mi carrera como actor. No me importa empezar desde abajo, te tendré a mi lado y enfrentaré lo que sea. Quiero ser el mejor por ti y para ti.

Yo podría trabajar como enfermera en algún hospital de la ciudad – sonrió la chica.

¿Eso significa que aceptas? – preguntó mirándola incrédulo.

Nada me haría más feliz que vivir contigo y no me importa el lugar.

¡Candy! – le abrazó entusiasmado levantándola del suelo haciéndola girar en el aire - ¡me haces tan feliz! - después la bajo despacio y continuó hablando - ¡quiero casarme contigo cuanto antes!

¿Casarnos cuanto antes?

Si, no es correcto que vivamos juntos sin estar casados – indicó el actor – eso podría manchar tu reputación.

Pero yo ya viví con Albert durante varios meses – contestó ingenuamente – fingimos ser hermanos y nadie sospecho nada.

Terry se quedó quieto y un sentimiento de celos asomó a su mirada, sin embargo se controló sabiendo que no tenía derecho a reclamarle - ¿Acaso Albert era tu prometido Candy? – le preguntó tratando de hacerle entender la situación - dime ¿te llegó a besar de esta manera? - inclinándose hacia ella tomó su rostro con ambos manos uniendo sus labios lentamente, acariciando y humedeciendo su boca, recorriéndola en su totalidad, con dominio y deseo. La chica se sintió indefensa frente a tal demostración de amor y perdió la conciencia del día que estaba viviendo, sintiendo que flotaba entre las nubes. Terry interrumpió la caricia de su boca y la desnudó con la mirada.

Dime pequeña pecosa – murmuró a sus oídos - ¿crees que voy a poder vivir contigo sin querer tocarte, sin querer hacerte mía? – después rozó levemente su cuello con la boca.

Terry… - la joven se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca – yo… te entiendo… creo que tienes razón… - respondió con la voz entrecortada - tal vez podamos arreglar todo para casarnos en unos cuantos días.

¿No te importaría no tener una gran boda?

Yo solo quiero que tú seas el que me esté esperando en el altar – sonrió la chica.

Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber - dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa – seré el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando te vea caminar hacia mi en la iglesia – la estrechó entre sus brazos y ella pudo escuchar el rítmico latido de su corazón.

¿Pero qué pasará con Albert? – preguntó de repente sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Te aseguro que él va a estar bien - respondió Terry señalando hacia la mesa que estaba junto a la cocina – mira.

¡Una carta! – exclamó la chica - ¡Albert estuvo aquí mientras cenábamos! - se soltó de Terry y fue a abrirla de inmediato.

¿Qué dice Candy? – preguntó el joven de ojos color zafiro - ¿Se despidió de ti?

¿Cómo sabes eso? – lo miró con curiosidad.

Me lo imagino – explicó el actor – cuando nos encontramos yo lo ví perfectamente bien, ya te expliqué que me reconoció de inmediato; tal vez al recuperar la memoria ya no quiso comprometerte por más tiempo. Él estaba aquí contigo porque tú querías cuidarlo mientras recuperaba la memoria, pero al hacerlo ya no tenía pretexto para quedarse.

No entiendo porqué me ocultó la verdad – dijo pensativa - pero en su carta se despide y me confirma lo que acabas de decir y que por eso decidió irse.

Vaya, entonces era verdad.

Si, además te manda saludos y me asegura que voy a ser feliz, mira – Candy le dio la carta y él leyó las breves frases de Albert.

Siempre le estaré agradecido por haber cuidado de ti durante todo este tiempo y por haberme hecho reaccionar – indicó el joven al terminar de leer - ha sido como un hermano para los dos.

Es cierto – respondió abrazando a su novio – él ha sido como un hermano para los dos; solo espero que pueda estar presente en nuestra boda.

Si – asintió - me encantaría que fuera mi padrino.

¡Eso sería maravilloso Terry! – exclamó jubilosa.

Entonces lo buscaremos mañana temprano – indicó - no creo que esté lejos, si quieres podemos ir a la estación del tren para ver si lo encontramos.

Muy bien

Pero por ahora – agregó - creo que ya es tarde y me tengo que ir.

Terry espera – ella levantó la vista con ojos suplicantes reflejándose en el azul de su mirada – no te vayas por favor.

¿Quieres que me quede contigo pecosa? – le preguntó un tanto emocionado porque en el fondo él tampoco quería irse del departamento.

Si – respondió con timidez.

Supongo que no quieres estar sola después de haber vivido tantos meses con Albert – dijo Terry pensando que tal vez su prometida extrañaría la compañía de su amigo.

En parte es eso pero…

¿Qué pasa Candy?

¿Recuerdas aquel día de la fiesta blanca?

Por supuesto - sonrió - nunca podré olvidarlo.

Tú me pediste que me quedara contigo para platicar toda la noche a la luz de la chimenea pero no pude y tuve que regresarme a los dormitorios.

Es cierto – recordó el actor - en esos momentos deseaba tanto que te quedaras a mi lado.

¿Y ahora?

Ahora lo deseo más que en aquella ocasión - le respondió tomándola por lo hombros.

Terry…

Me quedaré está noche – dijo acariciando su mejilla – acepto tu invitación.

Gracias – lo abrazó recargando la cabeza en su pecho.

Pero, ¿que les dirás a tus vecinos cuando me vean salir del departamento? – preguntó inquieto sabiendo que no era lo más correcto.

Pues les diré que eres un primo que vino de tierras lejanas a visitarme – sonrió pícaramente.

JAJAJAJAJA – rió con fuerza el inglés – entonces querida prima, prenderé la chimenea y te pondré al tanto de lo que he hecho en mi vida pasada desde que nos dejamos de ver, te confesaré todo lo que siento por ti ahora que eres mi presente, y te hablaré de mis planes futuros en donde tu tienes el papel principal.

¿Y si me quedo dormida? – levantó la mirada para verlo.

Te llevaré a tu cama en mis brazos – le respondió dulcemente.

Terry…

¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó en un susurro.

Te amo

Yo también te amo mi pequeña pecosa…

Un beso suave, largo y tierno selló el pacto de amor entre los dos. Esa noche daba inicio un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas, uno que les traería todo lo que siempre habían soñado, y que culminaría en la unión de dos seres que estaban destinados a amarse para siempre…

**Fin**

**Dedicado a todas las Terrytanas que como yo, lloraron con ese último adiós...**


End file.
